Makeup Artist
by Selene98
Summary: On her wedding day, every bride deserves to look her best. SasuHina!Friendship.


Makeup Artist

The room was far too crowded for Hinata's liking. Four other girls rushed about the room, grabbing various items before going back and manhandling the bride to be. Sakura uncapped a can of hairspray and proceeded to attack Hinata's hair with it. TenTen and Hanabi were arguing about which necklace Hinata should wear, and Ino was trying to do Hinata's makeup.

"But Hinata! You must let me do your makeup. You can't go out there without makeup. Just let me put some on you." Ino leaned forward with her makeup bag clutched in her hand. Hinata gently pushed the blond away.

"No thank you Ino. I have it covered." Hinata replied.

"But you don't! And no bride should have to do their own makeup on their wedding day. This is your time to shine, not worry about makeup." Hinata smiled but shook her head.

"I have someone coming. Don't worry." Ino gave her one last look before joining Sakura in styling Hinata's hair.

"Sis, I think you should wear the necklace mother gave you, but Tenten says you should wear the one Naruto gave you. Which one?" Hanabi held the two necklaces up. The necklace from her mother was a simple double strand of pearls while the gift form her fiancé was a locket the hung from a silver chain. Hinata stared at them, unsure about which to wear. A voice from the door provided an answer.

"Neither." Five heads turned to see Sasuke Uchiha leaning on the doorframe. He was dressed like all the other groomsmen in a black tux and blue undershirt. Ino glanced from Sasuke to Hinata before grinning.

"You could have told me sooner. I would have stopped bothering you if you had mentioned he was coming." Hinata shrugged and watched as her four bridesmaids made their way out of the room, leaving her alone with Sasuke.

Almost like a hawk, Sasuke stalked over to her. He pulled another stool over and sat down so he faced Hinata. From the messenger bag over his shoulder he produced what looked to be a tackle box. He sat it down on the vanity and opened it up. The inside was filed to the brim with makeup of every kind and shade. Sasuke dug through the box until he had two similar shades. He held them up to Hinata's skin to compare before deciding on a shade and beginning to work.

"Thanks for holding off Ino, by the way. She and Sakura can do wonders with hair, but they're terrible with makeup. I don't know if I could fix you if Ino had done this." Sasuke began to cover her face with foundation. Hinata rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you could. You've managed to salvage worse." She replied.

"I'm a makeup artist Hinata. Not a miracle worker. Now hush, I can't work if you're moving around." Hinata gave him a small smile and waited for Sasuke to finish.

When he had finally applied her lipgloss, he held it up in front of her face.

"Knowing you, you'll have chewed your lips so much the gloss will be gone before the reception. I stole Naruto's keys, so I'm going to put this in the glove box. And be sure to put more one before you get into the hotel room." Hinata laughed.

"I'll remember. Don't worry." Sasuke offered his hand and aided Hinata in getting off the stool without stepping on her dress. They stood facing each other for a moment, with Sasuke holding her hand lightly.

"You look beautiful Hinata, even without the makeup." Hinata grinned.

"You're not looking too bad yourself." She teased before taking a step away. Sasuke shrugged.

"What can I say, I dress to impress." He stepped around her so that he was standing behind her staring into the mirror "But you cousin is looking very nice today. All dressed up for his favorite cousin's wedding."

"Neji isn't interested." Hinata replied curtly. "Unlike you he is attracted to the fairer sex."

"I know, family is off limits. Just kidding." Sasuke placed his hands on Hinata's shoulders and looked back at the mirror. "Are you wearing the push up?" He questioned lightly.

"Yes, I am." Hinata looked into the mirror at Sasuke rather than turn and face him. "Why?" Sasuke shook his head.

"No reason. Just wondering how your fiancé is going to react when he sees you like this. All dolled up just for him." Sasuke turned her around. "How about a dance for a friend? I won't dance with you at the reception, or else I'll loose my chance at the good ones." He held out his hand an after a moment of thought, Hinata took it.

Sasuke led them through a waltz, humming a light tune as they danced across the room. Noises came from the doorway when they dew near, causing the two to stop and separate. From the hallway the two friends could hear shouting.

"Where is Sasuke? I've been looking all over for my keys and he had them last!" Sasuke sighed.

"I should have known he would find me." He took a few steps towards the door when it burst open for a moment. Sasuke shoved it shut with a grunt and shouted.

"Idiot! Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the actual wedding?" From the other side of the door, Naruto pushed against the door and yelled back.

"Just because you're gay doesn't mean you can be alone in a room with my fiancé Sasuke! What will the gossips think?" The two pushed on the door from either side, with Sasuke barely being able to hold it closed.

Hinata approached the door and spoke lightly through the cracks.

"Don't worry Naruto. I had asked Sasuke to do my makeup, and he doesn't like it when people watch him work, you know that." At once, the pressure on the door was gone and Sasuke slumped against the door.

"Oh, sure. Just tell him to get out here soon. The wedding is about to start." Naruto's reply was much softer than before and held a gentleness that was uncommon to his voice.

"I will. Now go. He'll be out in a moment." Hinata turned to Sasuke, who was now smirking at her.

"I knew there was a reason I introduced you to him." Sasuke said, still smirking. He went over to his makeup box and was about to close it when he paused.

"Hinata, come here." She did as he requested and approached him. He held a small compact and looked at her.

"Blush? I thought you disliked using it?" Hinata questioned.

"I do, but we don't want everyone knowing you've been corrupted by your friends now do we?" Sasuke lightly applied the blush to Hinata's cheeks before putting it away in the box with the rest of the makeup. Once again he turned her so she was looking in the mirror.

"Now you really are a blushing bride." He remarked. Sasuke grabbed his bag and makup box and made for the door.

"Thank you Sasuke!" Hinata called out as he took his first step out of the dressing room. He turned to her and smirked again.

"Not a problem. But I expect some blond haired, pale eyed godchildren as payment." Sasuke left, leaving Hinata to herself before the wedding started.

* * *

I'm back from the oblivion of non-posting. I'm not writing much fanfiction right now. Mostly just original stuff. But there is a collection of connected oneshots that I'm writing. A futurefic about Sasuke and his kids. I'm only posting it when it's done, which could be a very long time from now... Alas. Info below!

My entry for the DateMe June contest on Deviantart [and also here, but eeh]. The theme was blushing bride with your choice of Hinata het pairing. I don't usually make fictional characters homosexual, unless it is confirmed, but I had this crazy idea late one night and I went with it. And I love how it turned out. Though I don't believe Sasuke to be gay. It doen't fit him very well. I just wanted a chatty Sasuke doing Hinata's makeup pre-aisle. And gay was the best way to accomplish that. [On a side note, in this muckry of an alternate universe, I imagine Itachi to be a fashion designer.]

Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Wanted to feed it to rabid fangirls? Let me know. I improve with critiques.


End file.
